


Oushou's secret

by dragonndoggod



Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-08
Updated: 2008-01-08
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oushou has a secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oushou's secret

Oushou has a secret.

~~  
It had started in elementary school, when he first met the quiet and shy boy named Fujiwara Shiro. His heart thumped loudly in his chest. He knew it was love.

When they both reached Junior High, Oushou took to “borrowing” pieces of Shiro’s clothing; a shirt here, a pair of shorts there (though he never returned the clothing). When he slept over, Oushou would wait until Shiro fell asleep, Oushou would make his move. Slipping out of the bedroom, Oushou made his way towards the bathroom to gather Shiro’s discarded clothing, picking them up and bringing the clothing up to his face, he sniffed and inhaled the sweet scent that has him so addicted.

Choosing Shiro’s underwear, Oushou dropped the rest clothes and went back to the bedroom, hiding the piece of clothing in his bag. Returning back to the bed and kneeling next to Shiro, he eyed the object of his love. While he was out of the room, Shiro had kicked off the blankets, laying in just a shirt and shorts.

Swallowing, Oushou reached out his hand to gently pull down the shorts, revealing smooth and pale skin. Hand trembling, he wrapped his fingers around the limp flesh that he had longed to touch. As his hand enclosed Shiro’s limp cock, it started to twitch to life, hardening rapidly. Oushou’s eyes lit up at the response that he got, enjoying the whimpers and groans that Shiro made.  
~~~

Shaking his head, Oushou pulled himself out of his memories. Looking around the room, his gaze landed on the person of his thoughts.

Though he wasn’t dating the heavyweight, nor was he able to claim Shiro’s virginity (though he really wanted to). He could claim that he was the one who gave Shiro his first hand job, first to suck him off (even though both where done while Shiro slept, unaware).

Sighing heavily, he got up and sat next to his friend, offering him silent support, hoping that one day, Shiro would see him more than just a friend


End file.
